vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
November 2011
VFK Halloween Mini-Quest 2011! Monday, October 31st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, November 1st, 2011. Halloween has a history dating back to ancient times and has been celebrated by many cultures over thousands of years. The day has been known by various names according to the people and the origins of the holiday, and has ties to both religious and harvest celebrations. Halloween features all sorts of scary creatures such as ghosts, werewolves, and monsters, which are shrouded in myths and legends. On our quest today we are going to take a plunge into the mysterious and ancient story of Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Halloween 2011 Pin! Trick or Treat Encore! You can't keep a good Trick or Treater down! Due to the eerie Halloween snow storm in the Northeast giving more tricks than treats to over three million people, we will be having a Halloween Trick or Treating Encore! The Trick or Treating Encore will begin on Friday evening, November 4th and continue through Saturday, November 5th! So get your spookiest costume, and get ready for some serious Trick or Treating! Trick or Treat! VFK Pilgrim History Quest I 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 6th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 7th, 2011. The Pilgrims, a group of early English settlers who were driven from their homeland by religious persecution, founded the Colony of New Plymouth. This settlement, known for short as the Plymouth Colony, was the first permanent settlement in New England. The colonization of Plymouth Colony was one of the most significant events in the history of the early American colonies. On our Pilgrim History quest today, let's look at the events that led to the Pilgrim's historic journey across the ocean! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Neon Pilgrim Hat Sign! VFK Pilgrim History Quest I 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. LittleDuckling 0:49 2. Laurbear 0:51 3. RomanticLove 0:52 4. MagicAsh 1:15 5. TechnicalTony 1:51 6. DuckSwimmer 2:18 7. FireSnowDream 2:22 8. fabmusa 2:27 9. wildsplashstone 2:36 10. Gimmethelicorice 2:42 11. SharkInTheWater 2:46 12. iTony 3:04 13. LionJonathan 3:07 14. Jared 3:10 15. Guest258998 3:37 16. Guest388039 3:52 17. iAwesomeBoy 4:16 18. Queen_of_Athens 4:19 19. JohnAwesome 4:28 20. IceSoccer 4:39 21. Clearsurfmorning 4:42 22. QuaintQuail 4:43 23. WinterTheDolphin 4:48 24. Phantomguy_Boo 4:51 25. VanillaMoo 4:54 26. Kelly_Is_Awesome 4:58 27. sterlingsterling 5:01 28. BeautyAngel 5:04 29. mrchickenboy 5:13 30. MusicPrincess 5:15 VFK Veterans Day Mini Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, November 11th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, November 12th, 2011. Veterans Day, known as Remembrance Day in other parts of the world recognizes and honors military veterans. In the United States, Veterans Day is both a state and federal holiday observed on November 11. This day has been set aside to say thank you to all who serve or have served in our armed forces to protect our families, our homes and our freedom! On our quest today, we will explore the history of Veterans Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Veterans Day Remembrance Pin - 2011! Autumn Announcement! Fall is in the air and it's time for the Halloween Festivities to conclude! So make sure to get any last minute Halloween items before the end of the day, and watch for everything Autumn coming after the Daily Server Maintenance! VFK Teddy Bear Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 13th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 14th, 2011. Monday is National American Teddy Bear Day! November 14th is the birthday of the most loyal companion, best friend, and confidante, the fluffy teddy bear! It wasn't until 1902 that the teddy bear came to comfort us, so even though the teddy bear is firmly entrenched in our daily lives, our fluff stuffed friends have only been around for just over a hundred years. So collect up your furry teddy bear friends for a party, for on our quest today we are going to celebrate National American Teddy Bear Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pilgrim Teddy Bear Chair! VFK Teddy Bear Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Annslee 1:04 2. Markings 1:07 3. Boogie_Shoes 1:18 4. RUserious 1:25 5. Nocturne 1:31 6. iamabigdisfan 1:40 7. NoWayREALLY 1:45 8. Cutiemorgan 1:57 9. MissFroggy 2:13 10. Cliche 2:31 11. fabmusa 2:37 12. FireSnowDream 2:43 13. Pirate_Ghoul 2:51 14. Minnie_Me 3:13 15. hollymw 3:31 16. Cookie_Jar 3:31 17. Jared 3:31 18. GetReal 3:31 19. ramona 3:43 20. Thepinkcutiecat 3:48 21. dandees 3:49 22. personoftheplace 3:52 23. PinkDuck 4:07 24. Guest177458 4:34 25. wildsplashstone 4:34 26. Stormz 4:34 27. OrangeRyan 4:37 28. sunday_monkey 4:49 29. Cheeseman 4:49 30. Golden_Ninja 4:54 Second Annual - Thanksgiving - Turkey Wrangling! Yee-haw! It's Turkey Wrangling Time! Yes, it's that time of year, autumn colors, Thanksgiving, food, family, and Turkey Wrangling! But of course the best part of any Thanksgiving season is rounding up the family and heading out for the Turkey Wrangle! Turkey Wrangling is always so much fun, chooseing your pen, wrangling your turkeys and of course receiving an award for the best Turkey Wrangler! You won't want to miss them, so Watch for Turkey Wrangling events throughout the season! Gobble, gobble, gobble, Happy Wrangling. Thanksgiving Greeting Cards and Invitations! The new Thanksgiving Cards and Invitations have arrived in the Gift Shoppe! Make Thanksgiving extra special with a heartfelt greeting card and a personalized message, or send the perfect Invitation for your Thanksgiving Party or Gathering! Suite Traditions 2011 Harvest Time Collection! An amazing blend of chic and elegance, the Harvest Time Collection will bring a feeling of warmth and comfort to your Thanksgiving space! The Suite Traditions 2011 Harvest Time Collection will be available in the Western Mercantile at 12:30 PM Pacific Time (3:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, November 20th! Suite Traditions - 2011! Thanksgiving is a time to give thanks and share a bountiful meal with family and friends. And with all the excitement and anticipation leading up to the big turkey, you know you want your dining experience to be unmatched in presentation and atmosphere! From now until Thanksgiving we will be releasing everything you need for a fantastic feast and a cozy place to relax after a spectacular turkey! VFK Pilgrim History Quest II 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 20th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 21st, 2011. The Pilgrims took two months to cross the Atlantic. Their flight from religious persecution proved an arduous journey and when they reached the New World, they arrived far north of their intended destination. Because their supplies were depleted and the cold of winter was threatening, the Pilgrims were faced with few options. Our Pilgrim history quest today explores the story of what the Pilgrims did once they reached America, but before they truly settled into their new home! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Plush Turkey Chair! VFK Pilgrim History Quest II 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Watsup 0:33 2. Aceiii 0:36 3. AceTheSnowman 0:36 4. Magical_Ace 0:40 5. SpeedyQuester 0:49 6. RomanticLove 0:49 7. Mr.HollyWood 0:52 8. LittleDuckling 0:57 9. NoahBloo 0:57 10. PrincePumpkin 0:57 11. Nocturne 0:58 12. Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat 1:01 13. CrosswordPrince 1:04 14. DuckSwimmer 1:09 15. froggybuddy 1:19 16. RUserious 1:21 17. RandomBlue 1:28 18. GRUMPYG 1:30 19. iamabigdisfan 1:37 20. IcyBlue 1:42 21. Aceboy_Alex 1:46 22. AceAwesomeHair 1:52 23. allyforever 1:52 24. PrincessAhoy 1:54 25. FireSnowDream 2:06 26. Annslee 2:07 27. fabmusa 2:10 28. Sink 2:15 29. SimplyAqua 2:22 30. Tigerbella 2:31 Suite Traditions 2011 Thanksgiving Space! Nothing beats the warmth of a fireplace on a chilly autumn day, so what could be better than a warm, welcoming space, with a fireplace nestled snugly on one side! The new Suite Traditions 2011 Thanksgiving Space will be arriving in the Land Office at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, November 21st! Suite Traditions 2011 Autumn Gold Collection! The perfect setting fit for a banquet, accented with gold and garnished with tradition, the Autumn Gold Collection is sure to impress! The Suite Traditions 2011 Autumn Gold Collection will be available in the Western Mercantile at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, November 21st! Suite Traditions 2011 Thanksgiving Space in Green! Double your comfort, double your space! Now there are two, two beautiful Thanksgiving Spaces from which to choose! The new Green Suite Traditions 2011 Thanksgiving Space will be arriving in the Land Office at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, November 22nd! Suite Traditions 2011 Autumn Leaf Collection! Set the mood for a fabulous evening around the fireplace with this charming Autumn Leaf Collection! The Suite Traditions 2011 Autumn Leaf Collection will be available in the Western Mercantile at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, November 22nd! Second Annual Nutting-Party! Autumn brings many joys, but one beloved tradition that has stood the test of time is the Nutting-Party! Though nut gathering can be difficult, many things can happen to a nut before it is safely stashed away in your basket. Nuts fall from the trees and often get covered by leaves, sink out of sight or get snatched by squirrels as they steal into the covert of the wood! It takes a keen eye to forage for nuts, that's why experienced nut hunters often swap information on the best nutting spots. Nuts only lay on the ground for a short time, so you have to be quick to collect them! Once your basket is full, you will receive an exclusive reward as a symbol of your excellent nutting ability! Best of Luck and enjoy the Nutting-Party! The Nutting-Party begins at 7:00 a.m. Pacific Time, November 24th and ends Friday, November 25th. All of the nuts can be found in the Victorian Age, the Audubon Areas and the Medieval Age. Happy Thanksgiving! Suite Traditions 2011 Perfectly Peachy Collection! The Perfectly Peachy Collection is peachy keen and ideal for a unique Thanksgiving feast! The Suite Traditions 2011 Perfectly Peachy Collection will be available in the Western Mercantile at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, November 23rd! Suite Traditions 2011 Superb Servings Collection! Prepared from the finest organic pixels, the Superb Servings Collection will thrill every one of your guests and make Thanksgiving even better! The Suite Traditions 2011 Superb Servings Collection will be available in the Western Mercantile at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, November 23rd! Suite Traditions 2011 Fall Flair Collection! Give your dining room an exciting addition with the Fall Flair Collection, the beautifully arranged faux leaves are guaranteed to fill the room with a special autumn ambience! The Suite Traditions 2011 Fall Flair Collection will be available in the Western Mercantile at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, November 23rd! Thanksgiving 2011 Logo-T Shirt Drop! Get into the Thanksgiving Spirit with Logo-T's, the perfect look for dining and entertaining on Thanksgiving! Logo-T's for Thanksgiving will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, November 24th! VFK Thanksgiving Day 2011 Mini Quest! Thursday, November 24th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, November 25th, 2011. Happy Thanksgiving Day! Thanksgiving is one of America's oldest holidays. The very first Thanksgiving was in 1621, and the very first Thanksgiving Proclamation was given by the Governor of Plymouth Colony, William Bradford in the fall of 1623. The first official Thanksgiving proclamation was issued by George Washington in 1789. This famous proclamation sets aside Thursday, November 26 as "A Day of Publick Thanksgiving and Prayer." He stated that Thanksgiving was "to be observed by acknowledging with grateful hearts the many and signal favors of Almighty God." On today's quest, we will take a mini-look at the tradition of Thanksgiving Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Thanksgiving Day 2011 Pin! VFK Thanksgiving Holiday Balls! The first of the Thanksgiving Holiday Balls begins Saturday Evening at 5:00 pm Pacific Time and lasts until 7:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 pm Eastern). There will be an exclusive Thanksgiving Party Favor which you can pick up at the end of each Thanksgiving Holiday ball! New Gowns and Attire, in Traditional Thanksgiving styles, will be available before the ball on Saturday Evening. Sunday Afternoon we will have our second Thanksgiving Ball at 12:00 pm Pacific Time (3:00 pm Eastern Time, 8:00 pm in the UK). Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favor at the close of each ball! VFK Nut Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 27th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 28th, 2011. Are you nuts? Expressions using the word nuts meaning "crazy", or meaning "fond of" are an intricate part of our language and date back to ancient times. For centuries, nuts have been an important part of people's diet. People have gathered and stored nuts and have left many artifacts to prove it. They have "squirreled away" stones all around Europe and the United States that were designed to crack open hard nuts. On today's quest, everyone may think of us as nutty, but let's go nuts about some of the traditions surrounding nuts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Acorn Tree Lamp! VFK Nut Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Magical_Ace 0:40 2. AceTheSnowman 0:43 3. GreatCindi 0:49 4. Aceiii 0:49 5. whatsUp 0:51 6. Watsup 0:54 7. Mr.HollyWood 0:58 8. yesthatsme 1:16 9. BellaSwanCullen 1:31 10. GRUMPYG 1:43 11. Minnie_Me 1:49 12. froggybuddy 1:55 13. allyforever 1:57 14. Aceboy_Alex 2:25 15. iamabigdisfan 2:30 16. Sorasheart 2:39 17. FireSnowDream 2:43 18. wildsplashstone 2:58 19. Sky_Red 3:12 20. awkward_turtles 3:24 21. HoneyBrownEyes 3:37 22. HappyMe 3:46 23. PrincessTennis 3:54 24. HollyLovesMusic 4:04 25. maracita 4:12 26. steelersfan 4:19 27. luna-faerie 4:25 28. MandaBear 4:34 29. OrangeRyan 4:55 30. SpaceAceDavid 4:55 Weather Forecast for Medieval Age Wednesday: Mostly sunny and clear with cooler temperatures. Thursday: A 20 percent chance of snow showers. Mostly cloudy. Friday: Snow flurries likely, with continued cold weather. Saturday: Chance of precipitation is 70%. Continued snow flurries with increasing chance of snow accumulation. Weather Forecast for Victorian Age Wednesday: A 30 percent chance of snow. Mostly cloudy with light snow possible. Continued snow flurries, increasing towards the evening. Thursday: Snow fall increasing throughout the day and into the evening. Friday: Expect heavy snowfall, increasing overnight Weather Advisory: Chance of precipitation is 100%. Heavy snow expected during the evening, causing difficulty walking in some cases. Accumulation of around an inch is possible. Expect snow covering of several inches by Saturday morning. Saturday: Snow fall and snow accumulation is expected to continue which will result in several inches of snow covering.